


I like you hyung!

by Skz6_1306



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skz6_1306/pseuds/Skz6_1306
Summary: Just seungsung having a crush on Changbin
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	I like you hyung!

**Author's Note:**

> Umm my first ever skz fic! I really love seungbinsung so I hope u all enjoy! It's nothing really just a small oneshot/ drabble but nonetheless hoping I don't disappoint anyone! 
> 
> And yeah seungsung is already established!
> 
> For skzwriters drabble challenge! Thank you mod(s) for amazing challenge 💞 and also giving me idea for this drabble! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, and everyone enjoys it! 💕

"Let's play games!"  
Seungmin said bored of watching some typical drama Jisung is watching for 2nd time. Seungmin can never understand how can his boyfriend watch the same typical boring drama 2 times, but then again it's Jisung of course he will watch it more than 2 times too.  
"Sure" Jisung answered not really paying any attention, eyes still focused of the screen.  
"Sungie!"  
"Hm."  
Seungmin is really bored and, Bored seungmin is always unpredictable, because he does whatever stupid thing seems interesting to him and now having his boyfriend attention only to himself seems like a great idea so that's how Jisung is a laughing mess and Seungmin is happily smiling on top of him and tickling him.  
"Oo- okay!! Let's- let's play ga- games!"  
"Stop!"  
Jisung whined in between laughs. And after what it seems like hours to Jisung, his boyfriend finally stopped.  
"What game?"  
Seungmin asked still straddling Jisung. And the boy below just took a moment to admire his beautiful boyfriend, and getting up to kiss him.  
After few minutes of kissing, Seungmin suddenly started a game of rock paper scissors. And won five times in row, kissing Jisung eyes, lips, neck, nose everytime he won. And he would do anything for that growing smile on Jisung's face.  
And finally the sixth time when Jisung won he didn't kiss, Seungmin who was already pouting waiting for the kiss but instead he asked.  
"So who does our Seungminie has a crush on?"  
And obviously Seungmin was totally taken aback by the question.  
"Sung-"  
"Hey! I know how Seungmin acts around a person he has a crush on, I know my boyfriend. I saw him when he had a crush on me."  
To which Jisung got hit on his shoulder, but smlie on Jisung was still there.  
"You know, I love you right?"  
"Of course bub! Just having crush on someone doesn't change love between us. I know that's why I asked. Also I have a crush on someone too."  
The boyfriends just looked at each other not knowing what the other was thinking, and with a peck, Seungmin said.  
"On 1,2,3."  
"Yeah, on 1,2,3."  
"1..2..3 SEO CHANGBIN!"  
Both said simultaneously, though kinda shocking the smiles on their faces said otherwise, as they already knew and expected it. 

So when later Changbin comes to their apartment for their Thursday hangout he really didn't expect the boyfriends too look at him with something soft in their eyes. 

"I LIKE YOU HYUNG!"

**Author's Note:**

> "See I said it first!"  
> "No I did!"  
> *Seungsung looking (glaring) at each other*  
> "Ah whatever"  
> (Deep breath)  
> "WE LIKE YOU HYUNG!"  
> *Seungsung looking at each other with proud smiles*  
> *Totally confused Changbin*  
> "Well I like you both too" (in tiny) 
> 
> Thank youuu so much for reading ♥️ hoping you enjoyed it! ♥️


End file.
